


If I Could Hate You

by nereidee (aurasama)



Series: Amnesia ficlet collection [3]
Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Angry Kissing, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurasama/pseuds/nereidee
Summary: The strain of the rituals is getting to Daniel both physically and emotionally, but Alexander just won't let him catch his breath. Written for a drabble/ficlet meme on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this phrase generator prompt list: http://nereiarts.tumblr.com/post/150271055364/send-me-two-or-more-characters-and-a-number-and  
> For an anonymous prompt on Tumblr: Alexander/Daniel + 13. "Have you ever wanted to hate someone?"

”You _must_ let me concentrate.”  
  
Daniel's voice had taken a dangerous edge. He felt dead on his feet, exhausted to his very marrows, but he had to keep going lest they run out of time. Alexander was most keen of reminding him of this; bending low behind him to mutter instructions to his ear, and where his compelling voice had used to excite him, it was now only a source of irritation. A needless distraction.  
  
”You are making a very bad job of it,” the baron snapped back, brushing a speck of blood from his cheek irritably. The prisoner had died too soon, the damage to his body taken too far. Daniel knew this, but it was impossible to control his shaking hands anymore. He tossed the knife on the table and massaged his temples wearily. He felt a headache building up in the stale air of the choir.  
  
He needed rest, and he needed it desperately.  
  
”Quit criticising and help me get this out of here,” Daniel mumbled. He made to lift the body from the table but the baron was already there, his expression thunderous. He pushed the younger man against the wall, grabbing his wrists.

”What on earth is the matter with you today?” the baron hissed. This close he looked just as tired as Daniel felt, but it did nothing to make him feel better.

”I'm tired, Alexander. I need to rest.”  
  
”There is no time to waste and you know it.”  
  
Daniel attempted to pull his hands free, but fighting the baron's grasp was like trying to move a mountain. A flicker of annoyance passed over the brunette's face.  
  
”Sometimes you really get on my nerves.”  
  
”You keep forgetting that I'm only trying to help you.”  
  
Daniel laughed humourlessly, his shoulders shaking. The smell of gore was making him feel sick.  
  
”Have you ever wanted to hate someone?” he asked, his tone scathing. Alexander only raised an eyebrow in answer.  
  
Daniel leaned towards him, kissing him with bruising force. It was all teeth and tongues without direction or control, and Alexander hands had let go of his wrists, tangling into his hair instead. All he could think of were the sharp teeth digging into his lower lip until the pain became numbing, and then the younger man pulled away.  
  
”I wish I could hate you,” he said, slightly out of breath. There was a faint tang of blood in his mouth.  
  
”Obviously,” Alexander replied dryly, but there was a light flush on his visage. Daniel noticed, with some personal satisfaction, that he was just as out of breath as he was, despite trying to pretend otherwise. ”Be a good boy now and get back to work. We have no time to spare.”


End file.
